


From the Desk of Denethor

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2003-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various poems from the desk of Gondor's infamous Steward. In answer to the Denethor's Poetry Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rubáiyáts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Through the many years they’ve left  
Family, one by one, the cleft  
Within my heart is slow to heal,  
My son in his perishing so deft.

Do you see the star tonight –  
Bright silver to challenge my own heart’s might,  
Laced with blue to tarnish,  
Finduilas, gone, who was my guiding light.

What more is there for me?  
My youngest, death’s door does he see.  
Mordor’s might is growing faster  
Ah! And now I know the way to end, to be-

Fire! As stillness is the dead man’s shroud-  
Gondor’s white tower is not obscured by cloud  
This night I dive into the deeps unknown  
In comfort of fire - forever, bitter, proud.  



	2. Haikus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various poems from the desk of Gondor's infamous Steward. In answer to the Denethor's Poetry Challenge.

Sun on the tower  
Long lasting is this great city  
It will end in flame

Steward to a throne  
The seat has been empty long  
How much more to give

Tower of the kings  
White and gleaming it is now  
My heart grows darker


End file.
